La télécommande magique
by snurfsnurfsnurf
Summary: Jack et Florent trouvent une télécommande très particulière ...elle peut donner du plaisir à distance.


**La télécommande magique**

Jack et Florent vivent ensemble depuis 3 ans. Alors que Florent est juge et réservé, Jack est un peu plus exubérant. Vu leurs différences, certains n'avaient pas cru à leur couple mais ils n'en avaient que faire et s'aimaient chaque jour davantage.

-Bonsoir

-Ah t'es là, t'as pas oublié de passer reprendre la télé chez le réparateur?

-Ah ton avis j'ai quoi dans la grosse boîte, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'aider c'est pas léger ce truc

Jack accourut vers Florent juste au moment où celui-ci allait lâcher la caisse.

-Beh dis donc heureusement qu'on n'a pas un écran large...;mon pauvre amour, t'aurais jamais pu le porter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait d'un écran large dans un minuscule studio, et puis je te signale que t'es pas plus musclé qu'un câble de frein toi non plus alors mets la en veilleuse

-Oh mais râle pas

-Je râle pas...bon pose c'est bon là.

Ils déposèrent la caisse et Jack s'approcha de Florent et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-T'es sûr que tu râles pas? Tu fais ta petite tête boudeuse pourtant

-Mais nooon, c'est juste que c'était vraiment lourd à porter jusqu'ici

-T'as mal au dos? Tu veux un massage ce soir?

-Aaah ça peut être intéressant en effet

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. C'est Jack qui s'écarta le premier

-Bon on réinstalle la télé à sa place

-Beh et mon massage

-en regardant la télé mon amour

-Super ton romantisme Jack

-Oooh ça fait une semaine qu'on est sans télé et qu'on est obligé de faire l'amour tous les soirs pour s'occuper, ça m'a manqué moi

-Ah beh sympa, voilà que t'as été obligé de me faire l'amour maintenant

Jack éclata de rire

-Je savais que t'allais réagir au quart de tour, je te connais par coeur

-Fais gaffe Jack, t'as décidé de me chercher ce soir mais rira bien qui rira le dernier.

-Même pas peur, tu vas faire quoi? Faire la grève de sexe pour te venger

-En voilà une bonne idée

-Sauf que t'oublies un détail

-Lequel?

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de mon corps.

-Ppppfffff n'importe quoi!...Bon on la déballe cette télé?

Ils réinstallèrent la télé à sa place. Jack trouva dans la caisse une télécommande qui ne correspondait pas au téléviseur. Florent pensa qu'ils avaient dû faire une erreur et dit qu'il la rapporterait au magasin le lendemain.

Au soir, ils se mirent au lit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais

-J'ai trouvé des piles pour la télécommande

-Et à quoi ça va t'avancer, on n'a pas l'appareil qui va avec je te signale

-Mais elle est bizarre cette télécommande quand même: il y a juste un petit bouton rouge et une espèce de gros bouton qui tourne avec des graduations notées de 0 à 10.

-Oui , et? Je vois toujours pas à quoi ça va te servir d'avoir mis des piles

-Peut-être que ça permet d'avoir de nouvelles options sur la télé...Attends, je teste

Jack dirigea la commande vers la télé mais rien ne se produisit. Il eut l'air déçu et joua négligemment avec le bouton qui tournait. Florent sentit soudain une chaleur l'envahir.

-Oooooh (Florent)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh...je sais pas c'est bizarre

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?

-Non non, rien.

-Tu demanderas demain c'est quoi cette télécommande, ça m'intrigue vraiment, regarde elle fonctionne en plus, le voyant est vert.

-Oh mais laisse çaaaaaaaaaaa

Florent se cambra soudainement devant l'oeil intrigué de Jack

-Florent ça va?

-Ouiii mais il y a un truc pas normal Jack, je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est...vraiment bizarre

-Quoi?

Florent rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux

-J'ai eu , enfin c'était comme si

-Comme si quoi ? Bon sang tu m'expliques!

Jack commençait à s'énerver de ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il se passait et tout en regardant Florent pour attendre qu'il explique, il redirigea négligemment la télécommande vers lui

-Mais je sais pas Jaaaack, aaaaaarrghh ouiiiiiiiiiii

-Florent tu m'inquiètes là, on dirait que tu prends ton pied

Florent fermait les yeux et se cambrait de plus en plus

-Je sais pas ce qu'il y aaaaa, ...aaaaaaaargh...

Jack bien qu'intrigué, commençait à trouver amusant et même assez excitant de voir son juge se pâmer de plaisir sous ses yeux. Puis il regarda la télécommande qu'il tenait en main et son visage s'illumina comme s'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Pour vérifier, il la remit à zéro et Florent se relâcha tout en soufflant.

-C'est la télécommande Florent, c'est ça le truc.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-C'est ça qui te donne du plaisir

-Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi, c'est ridicule

-Ok monsieur je-sais-tout , et vous expliquez comment que vous jouissiez soudainement et sans aucune raison?

-Euh... je ...D'abord j'ai pas joui

-Vu le plaisir que je lisais sur ton visage, ça n'allait plus tarder...Et de toutes façons j'en suis sûr et je vais te le prouver.

Jack actionna à nouveau la commande en la dirigeant vers Florent, celui-ci se pâma instantanément en basculant la tête en arrière.

-Aaaaaarghhh ...Jaaaack...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Chuuuut tu vois j'avais raison, c'est la commande

-C'est complètement dingue ...mmmmmmmmhhhh

Jack augmenta un peu la puissance et observa immédiatement l'effet sur son compagnon. Celui-ci sentait une vague de chaleur de plus en plus intense lui parcourir le corps qui s'était couvert de sueur.

-Jack arrêêêêête, ...aaaaaaaagh

-Non j'arrête pas, j'adore mon nouveau jouet , c'est mieux que n'importe quel jeu vidéo ce truc.

-J'ai chauuuuuud

-Attends je te donne un peu d'air frais

Jack ôta les couvertures et sans lâcher la télécommande, il débarrassa son compagnon de son t-shirt, il en profita pour mordiller un téton. La protubérance de chair se dressa et Florent gémit davantage. Le barman suçait, aspirait et léchait cet endroit qu'il savait si sensible chez son juge. Florent caressait les cheveux de Jack en couinant.

-Retire mon boxer Jack, libère-moi

-Tu l'aimes aussi mon nouveau jouet, non?

-Ouiiiiiii...Oh ouiiiiii j'aime mon amour...continue

De sa main libre, Jack fit glisser le boxer de Florent et l'envoya voler dans la pièce. Le sexe libéré du juge se dressa fièrement.

-Florent

-Haaan... quoi?

-J'en suis qu'à 5 là tu crois que ça va te faire quoi si j'augmente encore?

-Oh non non non, ne fais pas ça c'est déjàààààààààà ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh

Jack n'écouta pas Florent et augmenta de plus en plus l'intensité de son plaisir jusqu'à arriver à la puissance maximum. Florent n'en pouvait plus, il se tordait de plaisir, haletait et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Son sexe lui faisait mal tellement il était dur mais l'orgasme ne semblait pas vouloir venir malgré le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait.

-J'en peux plus Jaaaaack

-Comment ça t'en peux plus, si j'arrête pas tu vas faire quoi? Mourir de plaisir?

-ouiiiiiiiiiii...arrêêêêête...;ooooh c'est bon , continuuuuuuuuuuuue

-Faudrait savoir mon amour, j'arrête ou je continue?...Au fait j'ai pas encore testé le bouton rouge, tu crois que c'est quoi?

-Je sais paaaaas...MMmmmmmh Jack

Jack gagné par la curiosoté, appuya sur le bouton, et constata immédiatement qu'elle était sa fonction. Florent dans un dernier cri de plaisir jouit, répandant sa jouissance sur son ventre.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Jack le serra dans ses bras et lui couvrit le cou de baisers.

-C'était bon mon amour?

-C'était...très étrange mais...waw! C'était bien!...C'est fou ce truc, comment ça peut être possible une chose pareille ?

-On s'en fout, comment c'est possible...Tu crois que ça marche indéfiniment...Quand j'ai appuyé sur le bouton rouge, l'autre est revenu tout seul sur zéro. Mais là par exemple, si j'appuyais à nouveau dessus, tu crois que ça refonctionnerait

-Ah non je peux te dire que non, j'en peux plus, je suis vidé

-J'essaie quand même pour voir

Florent n'eut pas le temps de protester que Jack enfonçait le bouton.

-Aaaaah ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

-Tu vois mon amour, t'étais pas complètement HS

-Donne-moi ça, n'y touche plus

-En fait je te la donne, parce que je suis curieux de savoir l'effet que ça fait.

Florent sourit en regardant son amoureux

-Au moins l'avantage c'est que même crevé, je vais pouvoir te donner du plaisir à mon tour

Florent s'amusa donc avec la télécommande comme Jack l'avait fait avant lui. Il variait les intensités, tantôt réduite, tantôt grande et observait les effets produits sur son amant qui se contorsionnait et étouffait ses cris en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de ce supplice, Florent le libéra en actionnant le bouton rouge.

Ils étaient repus et épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-C'est étrange quand même Florent, on vient de faire l'amour en se touchant à peine

-Tu crois qu'on peut considérer ça comme faire l'amour?

-Mais oui, je t'ai fait jouir et tu m'as rendu la réciproque et comme on est amoureux, j'appelle ça faire l'amour moi

Florent rigola.

-Je t'aime Jack

-Moi aussi je t'aime Florent.

Le lendemain Florent était dans son bureau, il se préparait pour l'audition d'un inculpé dans une affaire de vols avec violence. Il relisait une dernière fois le dossier quand une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il souffla et tenta de se détendre mais quelques instants plus tard ça recommençait. Florent identifia très vite cette sensation enivrante qui lui parcourait le corps, c'était la même que la veille lorsque Jack actionnait la télécommande. Il prit peur et se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être un effet secondaire, il s'apprêtait à téléphoner à Jack lorsque qu'il tomba assis dans son fauteuil en gémissant sous l'effet d'une nouvelle déferlante de plaisir.

Il parvint néanmoins à composer le numéro de son compagnon.

-Allô

-Jack c'est moi, je crois que j'ai un problème

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-ça continue Jack

-Qu'est ce qui continue?

-Tu sais, le...enfin les sensations...ce qu'on ressent grâce à la télécommande Jack, ça continue

-...

Jack resta bouche bée puis éclata de rire en regardant la télécommande et la photo de Florent vers laquelle il venait de s'amuser à la diriger.

-Jack je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris? C'est pas drôle, tu crois que ça peut être un effet secondaire? Je peux pas rester comme ça.

-Calme-toi c'est pas grave, il y a des choses pires que d'éprouver du plaisir sans raison quand même

-Mais Jack je suis au boulot là, dans moins de 5 minutes j'ai une audition, t'imagines si ça se déclenche à ce moment-là

-Mais t'inquiète pas ça ne se déclenchera pas

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Je le sais...Je me la joue madame Irma sur ce coup-là...Regarde, je vois ...je voiiiiiiiiis que ça va commencer maintenant!

Jack dirigea la commande vers la photo de Florent qui était au mur et entendit simultanément son juge gémir au bout du fil.

-Aaaaah ...Jaaaaack...Bon sang, comment t'as su?

Jack riait et se demandait s'il devait dire la vérité à Florent au risque de l'énerver.

-Beh ...en fait...c'est pas un effet secondaire, t'inquiète pas

-Mais c'est quoi alors?

-Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher!

-Jack dis-moi

-C'est moi...J'étais en train de m'amuser avec la télécommande et ta photo, mais je pensais pas que ça marcherait à distance ce truc, c'est dingue

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite!

-Oui ok, désolé, je ne savais pas , je te dis

-En plus tu te rends compte, il y a pas que des photos de moi sur le mur, il y a aussi ton père, ta sœur, mon frère,...des photos de famille quoi!

-Merde t'imagines ma belle-mère à l'accueil de son hôtel si j'avais mal visé

Florent commença à se détendre et rit aussi en imaginant la scène cocasse que ça aurait pu donné et la tête de la commère du quartier.

-Bon maintenant que tu sais, de toutes façons, tu fais attention ok

-Oui, promis...Bon sang, je viens de voir qu'il y a aussi une photo de Justine juste à côté de la tienne

-Jack, c'est plus drôle ça!

-Oh mais je plaisante, je la dirigerai pas vers la photo de ta fille pas de panique.

-J'espère bien...de toutes façons je dois raccrocher, l'audition va commencer. A ce soir

-A ce soir mon amour.

Ils raccrochèrent. Le greffier de Florent arriva quelques instant plus tard précédant de peu l'accusé et son avocate. L'audition se passa bien pendant les dix premières minutes. Florent interrogeait le prévenu et lui montrait certaines preuves qu'on avait trouvées contre lui. Il était à moitié assis sur le rebord du bureau et demandait à l'accusé comment il expliquait ses actes mais tout à coup il s'arrêta de parler en plein milieu d'une phrase et se contracta en soufflant.

-ça va monsieur le juge?

-Mmmh hum

Florent était incapable de prononcer un mot et se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit son pour répondre. Intérieurement, il maudissait Jack en cet instant précis mais déjà une nouvelle onde de plaisir se diffusait en lui, lui faisant jeter sa tête en arrière . Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas gémir bien que malgré cela, les personnes dans son bureau le regardaient d'un air intrigué sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Florent profita d'un instant de répit pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Il était blanc même si ses joues prirent une tête rosée lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'avocate. Il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage le plaisir qui venait de le parcourir.

Il se servit un verre d'eau, car sa bouche était sèche et cela lui permettait de récupérer une certaine contenance.

Puis il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et déssera légèrement sa cravate.

-Bon, excusez-moi, j'en étais où?...Ah oui!...Monsieur Wauthier, lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés face à monsieur Plounoir, vous aveeeeeeeeez...aaaaah

Florent devenait de plus en plus rouge, il essayait de se maîtriser mais le plaisir prenait possession de son corps tout entier. Il avait la sensation qu'une boule de feu se déversait en lui laissant derrière elle une chaleur diffuse et envoûtante à la surface de sa peau. De plus, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et craignait que l'érection qui déformait celui-ci ne soit repérée par les occupants de la pièce. Il se tortilla losqu'une nouvelle salve de spasmes se répandit en lui.

Son greffier se leva et s'approcha de lui en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule

-Florent, vous êtes sûr que ça va?

Florent se concentra pour pouvoir répondre normalement mais c'était peine perdue et c'est un cri d'extase qui sortit de sa bouche.

-oooh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,...ça vaaaaa...

Florain n'en pouvait plus, il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre le plaisir qui ravageait les moindre parcelles de son être. Il sentait l'orgasme proche mais savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas tant que Jack n'aurait pas appuyé sur le bouton rouge de la délivrance.

Autour de lui les regards se faisaient de plus en plus interrogateurs.

-Putain il est en train de prendre son pied grave le juge.

-Monsieur Wauthier, taisez-vous (l'avocate)

Mais l'avocate et le greffier se regardèrent car ils devaient bien admettre que l'état de Florent et ses couinements ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Florent avait perdu pied et ne maîtrisait plus rien, il se cambrait, haletait et gémissait au rythme du plaisir que Jack lui administrait à distance. Il avait basculé à nouveau la tête en arrière et avait fermé les yeux se laissant complètement aller et savourant chaque sensation à son maximum. L'orgasme salvateur arriva enfin et Florent laissa échappé un dernier cri rauque en se repliant sur lui même. Il posa sa tête et ses bras sur son bureau.

-Haaaaaannnnnn ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Après cet instant d'extase, Florent revint à la réalité et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Oh non dites-moi que je suis en train de cauchemarder

Il n'osait pas relever la tête, il sentait les regards posés sur lui et se demandait comment agir. Il était honteux et aurait voulu étrangler Jack. Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il se redressa enfin.

-Je...je crois qu'il faudra remettre cette audition à plus tard. Excusez-moi, il faut que je rentre, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Ah mais j'aimerais me sentir mal comme vous (L'accusé)

Florent baissa les yeux et vira au rouge cramoisi. Il prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau en courant.

Jack était dans la salle de bains quand il entendit la porte claquer.

-Jack! Tu ramènes tes fesses ici tout de suite!

Jack savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son matricule et rejoignit son compagnon au salon en faisant un sourire angélique.

-T'es déjà rentré mon amour?

-Je vais te tuer!

-Calme-toi Florent, c'était pas bien méchant quand même, c'était pour rire

-Pour rire? Jack! J'ai joui devant un accusé, son avocate et mon greffier, tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ça fait rire?

Jack se mordait la joue pour ne pas rigoler car malgré la colère de son juge il ne pouvait pas , ne pas imaginer la scène.

-Promis je ne recommencerai plus.

-Ah ça non tu vas pas recommencer, donne-moi cette satanée télécommande

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour m'en débarrasser

-Ah non, tu vas pas la jeter quand même?

-Oh que si, donne-la moi, elle est où?

Florent vit le regard de Jack se poser sur le bar et vit que la commande s'y trouvait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper, Jack la saisit.

-Non Florent, s'il te plait, je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus.

-Jack je rigole plus là, c'était complètement débile ce que tu as fait

-Je sais, je suis désolé, c'était stupide t'as raison mais t'en prends pas à la télécommande, ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Donne-moi ce truc Jack ou je...aaaaaaaaagh...nooooooooooooooooooooon Jaaaack

-ça te calme mon amour? Avoue que c'est quand même agréable

A nouveau contracté par le plaisir qui montait en lui, Florent trouva la force de se jeter sur Jack pour s'emparer de la commande.

-Lâââââââââcheeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Jack ne lâcha pas et continua de se servir de l'engin ce qui finit par faire rendre les armes à Florent qui se laissa bercer par la douce caresse du désir et du plaisir.

Jack observait Florent dormir. Il était amusé de le voir se tortiller, se cambrer en émettant de petits soupirs et couinements. Le juge ouvrit les yeux.

-T'es réveillé mon amour ? (Jack)

-Oui, je...Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça en souriant ?

Jack se coucha auprès de son compagnon.

-T'avais l'air de faire un rêve agréable

-Oui...oh non ne me dis pas que tu étais encore en train de t'amuser avec la télécommande? Tu m'as promis que tu t'en servirais plus sans mon consentement.

-Quoi? Mais de quelle télécommande tu parles?

Florent regarda Jack qui semblait véritablement ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Il se rendit à l'évidence, il avait imaginé tout cela, rien n'avait jamais été réel. Il raconta son rêve à Jack qui éclata de rire.

A la fin du récit du juge, le barman l'embrassa et le dévora d'un regard gourmand.

-ça n'existe pas ce genre de gadgets mon amour et de toutes façons j'aime pas tout ces trucs modernes où on commande tout à distance, moi je préfère les usages manuels.

Et il embrassa une nouvelle fois Florent et entreprit de lui démontrer en quoi la technologie pouvait parfois s'avérer bien moins agréable que l'amour à l'ancienne.

FIN


End file.
